


You can use your teeth, you know?

by j_obsessed



Series: NSFW... approach with caution (or a lust for cricketers) [7]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Compliant, Choking, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Jos' Thighs, Light Dom/sub, Light Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Yeah.Just... yeah.
Relationships: Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Series: NSFW... approach with caution (or a lust for cricketers) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887832
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	You can use your teeth, you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosetylars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/gifts), [alluridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluridan/gifts).



> It's dirty, but like, what did you guys really expect.  
> Enjoy ;)) let me know what you thought of it in the comments 🥺 if you feel like it <3  
> Be safe darlings <33 Thank you for reading.  
> Here's the inspiring photo set, that I've managed to source from various places on the internet. https://she-is-j-obsessed.tumblr.com/post/627603764176732160/the-photo-set-that-inspired-my-latest-piece-on-ao3

“Buttler’s in a hurry to get to Kolkata.”

“Same shot, same result.”

“Pulled away, pulled all the way! What a way to go through to a final!”

Jos throws himself into Joe’s arms, tugging the younger into his arms tightly. Joe’s on a rush, both from his innings and from Jos’ fucking arms, because God can that man hit a six. (Or three…)

The keeper places a hand on Joe’s chest, as the younger screams in triumph, raising his bat to their team in the dugout, who are all absolutely losing their minds. Ben has jumped into Adil’s arms, and Morgs is bro-fiving Jase, and it’s just a fucking _rush._

There are phone flashlights all around them, and even though Jos still has his helmet on, Joe can make out exactly what he’s mouthing to him, and he says it right back, without any hesitation. They’re still standing in the middle of the pitch, holding onto each other tightly, until Joe realises that this is probably not the place to be doing… well… _this._

So he pulls away from his boyfriend, tugging off his helmet as he leads them off the field. Jos takes a moment because he knows that if he takes off his helmet, there’s going to be a camera waiting, just _waiting,_ for the expression on his face.

And it’s not going to be PG. Because Joe looks fucking beautiful, and Jos wants to bite him. His hair’s messy, and he’s dripping in sweat because Delhi’s heat and humidity are unforgiving, but they make him look that much more… _fuckable._ There are tracks of it running down his boyfriend’s jaw and neck, and Jos wants to trace them with his tongue and-

 _Fuck it._ Jos pulls off his helmet and immediately feels a few eyebrows raise. He’s unbothered though, and cannot be made to give a fuck. Because Joe looks _good._ Really good. Biteable. Teasable. Jos just wants to get his hands on his boyfriend. Shove him to his knees and fuck his throat til it’s raw, or pull at his hair while he fucks him so hard that the headboard breaks and he’s screaming for all of the hotel to hear. All he can think about is Joe’s flesh under his teeth as his boyfriend writhes under him, fighting against his grip and begging for Jos to just let him fucking come and-

Jos realises he’s flicking his tongue at his lip compulsively, and he needs to stop, because he definitely knows what he looks like, and he knows he looks about two seconds from bodyslamming Joe into the floor and fucking him so hard that he passes out.

Joe looks so happy, smiling and grinning as he runs off the field and into the showers, laughing and high-fiving Morgs and Jase on the way. Ben’s arm comes around his shoulders, and there’s a knowing laugh from their captain, who only says “have him back to us in one piece Jos, please for the love of everything good in this world.”

“Promise skip,” Jos utters, as his eyes follow Joe, who’s hitched a leg onto the bench, probably to unstrap his padding. Before he can think twice, Jos has powered forward, fisted his hand in Joe’s shirt, and pulled the younger boy’s mouth to his. Ben whistles loudly, Morgs whoops, and Hales groans in disgust (to which Jos lifts a middle finger, still absorbed in fucking his boyfriend’s mouth with his tongue.)

Joe groans at the impact, immediately tangling his fingers into the keeper’s hair, eyes slipping shut as he feels his boyfriend’s tongue slide against his, hot and wet and fucking filthy. Briefly, he wonders what’s caused his boyfriend’s sudden mood, but then he remembers that they’ve just won a match and that Jos gets a little hot under the collar when they’re at the crease together.

_Joe looks beautiful when he bats, change Jos’ mind._

The keeper hooks Joe’s left leg over his hip, as their kisses get less and less coordinated until the younger’s breathing is entirely uneven and his eyes are glazed over, and it’s only been a kiss, but God, Joe looks _fucked._

“You look so fucking good. I want to eat you alive.”

It’s only been a fucking kiss but _“fuck-”_ Joe is whimpering into his mouth and grinding up against him, and Jos needs to get them into a fucking bedroom right now because he’s too close to fucking Joe into the floor, but these people don’t get the privilege of seeing that. He pulls back hurriedly, and Joe chases after his mouth, whining softly, with a _“no, why, I want, please-”_ and Jos’ eyes flash darker. The keeper places his hand along the side of Joe’s neck, and the younger bares his neck easily, tipping his head back as his eyes flutter shut, moaning softly, hands clutching tighter at Jos’ biceps. “Daddy please?”

 _“Fuck.”_ Jos takes Joe’s hand and pulls them into the lifts going up to their rooms immediately. The minute the door closes, he pushes his boyfriend against the side, lodging sharp teeth into his neck, and moving possessive fingers up his shirt to caress his sides. “God, you’re so pretty. I love you so much.”

“Mff- love- _oh fuck, again please_ \- love you more-” Joe is gasping and pleading and clutching at his back, and it’s so beautiful, and it’s everything Jos has ever wanted in his life.

“Roll your hips up for me sweetheart, show me what you want hm? Fuck yourself against me like I know you want to. It’s not going to be good enough, though, is it? Nothing works for you anymore, unless it’s me fucking you so deep that you can’t remember anything except my name.”

The doors open, and Jos is suddenly out in the hallway, Joe still pressed up against the elevator wall, taking in shuddering gasps of air. It takes him a second, but once he realises what’s happened, he’s flown through the metal doors, and pushed Jos against their room door.

The wicketkeeper looks absolutely wrecked. His eyes are dark, and his skin is burning to the touch, his lip is bitten raw and tongued wet, and there are droplets of sweat slipping under the collar of his shirt and Joe wants to be fucked _now._

He drops to his knees in the middle of the hallway, hands clutching at his keeper’s thighs, as he lets out a desecrated whimper. Jos’ head hits the door immediately, eyes slipping shut as Joe mouths desperately at his inner thighs just aside of his thigh padding, still covered by his tracksuit. “Love when you fuck me, fucking want you in my mouth, love when you hurt me, you always do it so well, please I want-” Joe’s fingers are fluttering at his hipbones, across the waistband of his tracks and Jos has to keep himself from fucking his boyfriend’s throat then and there.

Gripping Joe’s throat softly, he pulls the younger off the floor, kissing him hard. “Such a little slut darling, on your knees for me and I didn’t even ask. Right in the middle of the hallway where anyone could walk by and see you. I don’t like that baby. No one else should get to see you like this, desperate and wanting and debauched. You’re mine.”

“Yours. Promise. All yours.” Jos pushes him into the door and holds him there with a hand around his neck as he works it open. They fall through it, locked at the tongue, with Joe clutching at Jos’ biceps as he wraps his legs around his wicketkeeper’s waist.

Jos kicks the door shut and pushes Joe against the wall, rolling his hips forward, grinding against him, hurriedly pulling off their shoes and tugging at his boyfriend’s kit, peeling it off his body, biting at all of the newly exposed flesh. “Fuck you taste so good. I love having your flesh under my teeth.”

“Jos. Stop- stop. _I want to taste you too- please-”_

The keeper groans, setting Joe down and reaching to his calves to hug off his batting gear.

_“No.”_

Jos creases an eyebrow, as he stands back upright. “Baby-”

“Mine.” Joe falls back to his knees, kissing his way down the expanse of the keeper’s left quadricep before whining, and taking the strap between his teeth, and tearing it open. Jos flattens his palms against the wall, thanking God almighty for his beautiful boyfriend. Joe’s teeth occasionally scrape his calf muscle, and sparks jolt up his spine every time.

Once all three straps are opened, Joe moves to the other side, dragging his canines down Jos’ hipbone, moaning softly against the muscle of his thigh, before using his teeth to extricate him from the padding. Jos moves his hands to push the rest of his kit off, but Joe’s fingers press his hands back against the wall. “I said _mine.”_

Dexterous fingers tug at his waistband, and the keeper moves his hips obediently so that Joe can strip him. The younger sobs brokenly, as he takes in the way the straps of the thigh guards indent the muscle.

“Fucking love your thighs. So strong- feels so good when I ride them. _So good when I have them around my neck-”_ and suddenly Joe’s teeth are biting at his femoral vein over the compression shorts, and Jos is arching back into the wall. The younger drags his teeth torturously over the material until they meet the strap, which he rips open _desperately_. He repeats the treatment to the other thigh, before tearing the padding (and the rest of his kit) off and finally dropping it to the floor haphazardly.

He plunges his teeth straight into Jos’ left thigh, sinking his nails into the right, sobbing brokenly into the muscle as he sucks love bites into it. He moves upwards slowly, relishing the taste of skin, trailing up over his hipbone, and then dragging his tongue up Jos’ sternum, biting at his upper abdominal muscles.

“Fuck- Joey, sweetheart _please-”_

_“Love when you talk to me, do you like it when I mark you?”_

“I do baby- I love when people stare at my neck, or when my shorts shift while I’m keeping, and there are reminders of your mouth all over my body. You always get so needy when I fuck you darling, have to keep your mouth occupied with something don’t you?”

“Just love being taken _properly_ , daddy, you know that.”

“Taken by _me,_ you mean.” Jos’ voice has taken an edge, and Joe needs to fucking ride his thigh and then his face and then his dick because jealous Jos is hot and this is something he _wants._ Jos’ hand comes to rest around his neck, and the younger’s confidence falters momentarily as he releases a broken breath. “What was that, sweetheart?”

Breathing becomes increasingly harder momentarily, as Jos’ fingers flex around his throat, and Joe’s pressed back against the wall. Jos’ other hand is slipping down his back, fingers ghosting towards the curve of his spine and they’re raising goosebumps in their wake as they grip tightly at his thigh. Suddenly, it’s being pulled up around the keeper’s waist, and Jos has effectively pressed his own thigh between Joe’s legs and _oh fuck yes_.

He moves the thumb currently placed around Joe’s throat, to pull down at his lip sensually, before leaning forward and kissing him, open-mouthed and dirty. “Is this what you wanted?” The responding cry, as Joe fucks his hips forward, is beautiful. “You looked so beautiful on your knees for me, using your teeth like that. Such a perfect slut, I love you so much. So pretty. Finally got you all to myself.”

Joe’s hands find themselves around Jos’ biceps, as his hips stutter, the younger’s head falling forward into the keeper’s shoulder, sucking the flesh into his mouth in an attempt to ground himself. Jos pulls him off, with a grip around his throat, forcing him to look into his eyes. They’re both staring at each other, just appreciating how it feels to be so close, breathing against each other’s mouths, close enough that if Joe flicked his tongue out, it’d make contact with Jos’ swollen bottom lip.

“Had enough of my thighs then? Already need more? You’ve only been grinding on me like a gorgeous, desperate slut for a few minutes, haven’t you? Does it get you that worked up? Getting on your knees for me gets you hot? Pretty baby, right in the middle of the hallway just begging for me to fuck your throat as if I’d ever let anyone watch you.”

Jos flexes his thigh, and Joe falls forward again, gasping for air. “F-fuck. _Oh my god, fuck.”_ Joe’s head tips back into the wall and Jos kisses at his jawline, feather-soft, trailing to just above where his fingers are pressing into his neck.

“You’re _mine,_ darling. No one else gets to see you like that. Never. You’re mine to hold and bite, and kiss and fuck and _ruin._ You feel so fucking good in my arms, rolling your hips like you could get off on it- as if I haven’t spoilt you enough that the only thing that can get you there anymore is me fucking you into the mattress with my hands around your throat and your leg over my shoulder. Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart.”

Joe does as he’s told, crossing his ankles behind Jos’ back as their hips press together, hands tightening in Jos’ hair as his hips fuck upwards involuntarily, drawing gasping curses from both of them. Jos walks them into the bedroom, dropping Joe onto the bed, not gracefully, but roughly, pressing him into the mattress and crawling over him, hands right next to his head as his biceps flex.

Joe bites his lip, trying his absolute best to prevent himself from moaning like a bitch, but Jos presses a thumb against the plush flesh and _makes him release it,_ and the most filthy cry he’s ever heard fills the room. “Daddy please, please just wanna be fucked by you,” he begs, as his tongue flicks out to lave over Jos’ fingers, and _oh fuck that feels good._

“With what?” Jos asks, moving his thumb to press two fingers against Joe’s mouth, eyes slipping shut as his boyfriend tongues over them obscenely.

And that seals Joe’s fate. “Tongue. Fingers. Your cock. All. Whatever, anything, I don’t care I just want you inside me,” he’s whining, he knows he is, but he can’t help it because his boyfriend is hot and he looks so fucking good, and he can’t help himself from fucking his hips up, digging his fingers into Jos’ back, loving the way the keeper’s breath hitches. “However you want it, _please daddy, I just want you.”_

Jos hums appreciatively, running a finger over Joe’s prominent hipbone, before slipping down his body and closing his mouth over the flesh. “And how do you want it, sweetheart?”

Joe groans in frustration, writhing and shuddering, convulsing under Jos’ hands as he’s held down. “You have to tell me, I can’t treat you like the pretty slut you are unless you tell me how you want it.” Jos’ teeth drag lightly from one hipbone to the other, catching at the flesh, occasionally pressing harder, canines almost breaking through the skin. “Come on, darling, how do you want to be fucked? Slow and soft? Want to be loved and held and treated like the precious thing you are?”

_“You know, daddy, don’t make me say it.”_

Jos hums, as he nudges his nose against Joe’s thigh, lips brushing the sensitive skin and Jos is struggling to keep his boyfriend in place, he’s shivering and thrashing under him and it’s so beautiful, watching him lose his composure like this. “Then I guess you won’t get it.”

The nails in his back dig harder, and Joe’s head rolls back into the mattress. “Hard. Please. Want it rough. _Break me._ Love when you treat me rough. _Want it daddy please, please I’ve been so good.”_

Jos flicks his thumb over Joe’s length in praise, and the younger’s body jerks, prompting Jos to slap his thigh in reprimand- _“please, please please please-”_

Jos’ fingers press against him softly, before the keeper crawls back up his body, and flips their positions. “Come here, sweetheart, been so good for me, you can come ride my face.” Joe barely has time to catch his breath before Jos’ tongue is pushing at him, hot and wet and he can’t help himself from screaming as strong hands clutch at his thighs to hold him in place.

His wicketkeeper is a fucking tease. Joe falls forward, one hand clutching desperately at the headboard, and one tugging at Jos’ hair, earning him a guttural moan that he can _feel._ Jos’ tongue gives just enough pressure to open him up, only to withdraw and leave him breathless again. It’s a slow rhythm, languid and leisurely, and before long, Jos is pushing Joe’s hips slowly, encouraging him to grind them against his tongue. Just as he’s getting used to it, Jos tilts his head slightly and pushes in _deeper,_ and Joe loses his mind.

“Jos- Jos oh my fucking god _fuck-”_ The younger jerks his hips upwards, body caught in a fight between wanting more and needing less. Jos doesn’t allow the latter. He tightens his grip on Joe’s thighs, pulling the younger flush against his mouth, “come on, sweetheart, let me make you feel good, this is what you wanted, right?”

Joe lets out a beseeching cry as Jos uses his hands to roll Joe’s hips down onto his face. “You wanted it hard, dirty, didn’t you? Take what you’re given.” Jos punctuates the commands with a slap to Joe’s outer thigh, and the younger’s muscles finally respond to his brain, as he starts moving his body on his own accord. Jos’ moans are muffled against him, and Joe throws his head back, covering his mouth with a hand as he fucks himself down onto Jos’ tongue.

His boyfriend doesn’t like that, clearly, by the way his fingers circle around Joe’s wrists, pinning them behind his back, leaving Joe with no choice but to have his litany of vulgar pleas heard. “Da- daddy please, I can’t- I wanna-”

“Not yet, sweetheart.”

“But da-”

Jos slaps him softly, and Joe falls apart, body going limp as Jos flips them over and pushes him into the mattress. Joe can barely process what’s happening, but Jos’ fingers, already slick with lube, and warm press into him again. When the keeper flexes his fingers, what little oxygen was left in Joe’s lungs evades him.

Fuck Jos and fuck his fucking beautiful fingers.

“Looked so good on top of me love, grinding against my face like it’s your job. It should be. You look fucking perfect like that. I’d keep you like that for hours if I could, just to see that expression on your face, blissed out and begging and fucking yourself on my tongue like the perfect little slut you are.”

Also, fuck Jos and his filthy fucking mouth.

“Jos- _Jos please,”_ Joe has no idea what he’s even saying anymore, but he’s been teased enough, and he needs to be fucked. Now.

“No.” Jos twists his fingers, just slightly, so he can curl them, and Joe’s not fucking okay anymore.

“Daddy please, _please_ I want, want you to fuck me, properly, hard. Need it. Need to come, need to feel you please, fuck me til I cry, been thinking about it since you walked out on the field, wanted you to shove me to the ground right there and have your way with me, show everyone there that I’m yours, how fucking gone I am for you- _please I can’t take it anymore-”_

Jos drops a kiss to the base of his fingers, smirking as Joe pushes his hips down and then cries at the way that his fingers press against him harder. “Not yet, darling. Don’t you want me deep inside you when you come? Feel me in you, fucking dripping out of you after you’ve exhausted yourself from coming for me?”

“Fuck, _please.”_

“Should I fuck you against the window darling? Fifteen stories up, I wonder if anyone would notice you, pressed against the glass, screaming for me while I fuck you so full that you’ll never be satisfied again? Would you even care? It doesn’t matter to you, does it, as long as you’ve got me fucking into you. Should I let you have my fingers in your mouth, keeping you quiet? Or do you want to cry for me?”

“Can’t- can’t fuck me the way I want you to if we’re against the window.”

Oh. _Oh._

Is that right?

Jos slowly retracts his fingers, walking them up Joe’s body, pressing them into the scattered bruises as he trails them to his boyfriend’s mouth. Slowly, agonisingly slowly, he pushes into Joe, tilting his head to bite at the younger’s jaw, just under his ear.

“Can’t hold you down against the window, can I? That’s what you want, isn’t it? For me to hold you down, make you take it. Take what I give you, when I give it to you, no matter how much harder you beg me for it?”

_“Yes, daddy.”_

Jos tries to keep a slow pace. Smooth thrusts, maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend as he feels every inch of his walls gives way for him. But Joe’s broken cries and whimpers and pleas of _“please daddy please I just want you to break me,”_ make it incredibly difficult. His control frays momentarily, when Joe rolls his hips back, taking advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration.

He stops moving.

He fucking stops moving, and Joe just about _screams._

Jos’ hand tightens on his hip, and suddenly there’s one around his throat, and then he’s fucked hard, and it feels so good because no matter how his hips try to rock back, to meet Jos’ movements, he’s held in place- made to take it the way Jos wants him to.

“Fuck baby, you’re so fucking pretty, spread out under me like this, taking it so fucking well. Come on, darling, you can come around me, I’ll fuck you through it, I’ll fuck you _properly.”_

Joe convulses, hands moving to grip at Jos’ back, and he’s too far gone to register he’s going to leave marks that will last for fucking _days,_ with the way he’s clawing at his boyfriend. Jos’ thrusts are losing their rhythm, but they’re faster, harder, and he’s still talking fucking _filth._

“Come for me Joey, gonna fill you up and then lick you clean while you’re fucking shaking because I’ve fucked you so well.”

And that image sends Joe over the edge, body tightening up around his boyfriend as he screams his throat hoarse, blacking out as Jos stills his movements, feeling his release running down his inner thigh.

_Fuck._

When Joe comes to, Jos is pressing loving kisses to his hair and temple from behind him, curled protectively around his body, with the covers drawn. He knows Jos has already cleaned him up, and applied muscle relaxant to his thighs and calves, which are currently experiencing a dull throbbing.

“I love you, Joey. Are you feeling okay?”

“I love you so much. Always okay with you. Thank you. Feel all floaty.”

“Did my job then,” Jos smiles, as he tilts Joe’s head toward him, brushing their lips together.

“Don’t move yet, we can shower soon. But. I just want to stay here for a bit.”

“Anything you want angel,” the keeper smiles, replacing his arm over his boyfriend’s stomach as he noses against the younger’s hair. 


End file.
